valinorianchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gryffindor
'' "You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart"'' Gryffindor was one of the four Houses at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their common-room could be found in one of the towers and is guarded by a painting of a Fat Lady, who occasionaly likes to sing in a very loud voice. Gryffindor's symbol is a lion and the house-colours are red and gold. This combination indicated, from the beginning, that Freedom would be placed in Gryffindor; having a father that was (literally) a lion and the combined colours of Narnia and Valinor were red and gold, but she was instead placed in Ravenclaw. Her incarnation, Sandra Roberts, was however sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts II, south of the Ruby. The founder of Gryffindor was Godric Gryffindor, who valued bravery and loyalty above all else. The house-symbol of a lion was probably partly derived from his lion-like appearance. He was often portrayed with a sword bestowed with rubies, which, by rumour, would appear to "any true member of the House of Gryffindor". This was proved true when Harry Potter pulled the Sword from the Sorting Hat, which was also a relik of Godric Gryffindor. Albus Dumbledore later gave the Sword to Harry to use in battle. Notable Members of the House of Gryffindor Albus Dumbledore - later Headmaster at Hogwarts, member of the Alliance Arthur Weasley - later married Molly Prewett, was seen as a member of the Alliance Bill Weasley - oldest son in the Weasley-family, seen as a member of the Alliance Charlie Weasley - second oldest son in the Weasley-family, seen as a member of the Alliance Fred Weasley - one of the notorious Weasley-twins, member of the Alliance George Weasley - one of the notorious Weasley-twins, member of the Alliance Ginny Weasley (later Potter) - youngest member and only daughter in the Weasley-family, member of the Alliance. Married Harry Potter Harry Potter - the Boy who Lived, member of the Alliance and married Ginny Weasley. Also Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch-team Hermione Granger - muggleborn, the brightest witch of her age. Member of the Alliance James Potter - father of Harry Potter, was killed by Lord Voldemort. Married Lily Evans Lilith Roberts - Queen of the Crystal, member of the Alliance. Married Ron Weasley Lily Evans (later Potter) - muggleborn, considered the brightest witch of her age. Married James Potter, was the mother of Harry Potter, was killed by Lord Voldemort Minerva McGonagall - Professor in Transfiguration, also Head of House Molly Prewett (later Weasley) - later married Arthur Weasley, was seen as a member of the Alliance Neville Longbottom - member of the Alliance, married Hannah Abbott Oliver Wood - Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch-team, member of the Alliance Percy Weasley - member of the Weasley-family, part-time member of the Alliance. Works for the Ministry of Magic Peter Pettigrew - Death Eater, betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, was sent to Azkaban Remus Lupin - werewolf, member of the Alliance. Married Nymphadora Tonks, later died in Valinor Ron Weasley - member of the Weasley-family, later married Mandy Diamond and, even later, Lilith Roberts. King of the Crystal (twice), member of the Alliance Rubeus Hagrid - half-giant, gamekeeper at Hogwarts, was seen as a member of the Alliance Sandra Roberts - Queen of Valinor, married Obi-Wan Kenobi. Member and leader of the Alliance Sirius Black - wrongly sent to Azkaban, but freed by Severus Snape. Member of the Alliance Sonya Temelóri - Elf, member of the Alliance and Queen of the Emerald (twice). Married Lord Elrond of Rivendell and, later, Jedi-Master Mace Windu Category:Hogwarts Houses